Love and Hatred Verison 2
by TheRealSomeone akaSomeone
Summary: About how Mike & Lucy's lives go on and how they are changed by a mystery visitor. Takes place after Buddy System. This is the revised and hopefully better version of Love and Hatred. Some chapters changed more than others. Some chapters have almost complete rewrite. There are some completely new chapters too. Canceled due to lack of motivation, may resume but probably will not.
1. Chapter 1

A young Khao Manee sitting on her bed, with just her thoughts to keep her company, she looks back at her life wishing she could undone the pain she caused. She remembers the good times she with Mike, but she also remembers all the pain and suffering she caused him. She knew she would never win Mike's heart, she knew. She hoped that despite all the pain and misery she is responsible for that they could at least still be friends.

Lucy remembered what he told her about everyone would leave her when he left. "He is right" she wept softly "I am a terrible person". She had always thought that Mike was different. That he could be a friend and he would always be there for her. She thought about what Mike said that not even Paulo would stay with her. She knew it was true, if two complete strangers meant more than her. Then what were the odds he wouldn't leave her. She decided to call Paulo up and ask him. She dialed his number and waited.

Paulo's father answered the phone "Hello who is this?" After a few seconds Lucy finally answered "It's Lucy, I was wondering if I could talk to Paulo."

Paulo's father replied "He isn't here, he is at his buddy Mike's-" he was interrupted by the sound of a thud. Lucy couldn't, no she could believe it. She hung up, and slowly walked over back to her bed. She glanced at a picture of her and Mike smiling with their arms around each other.

She sat back down and buried her face in her hands, crying almost yelling "He was right." sobbing "He was right."

She began to punch her pillow with get anger, not at Paulo or Mike but, anger at herself. Screaming in anger until she begins to lose her voice, she then hugs her pillow tight burying her wet face into sobbing "You won't leave right?" not even confident that her pillow will be there for her.

She threw the pillow across the room. "I hurt everyone I meet" she sobbed. She heard a knock at the door.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Jordan asked. All he got was a "GO AWAY!" Jordan walked down the stairs filled with anger that someone would hurt his sister like that. Lucy heard Jordan walk down the stairs; she knew why he was angry, because she was crying. Yet again someone else was suffering in pain because of her.

She looked at the photo of her and Mike. She punched it as hard as she could. Breaking the glass and causing her had to become dripping with blood. She stated sadly "It's only fair" she looked at the picture on the ground and picked it up. Whispering to it "I love you Mike."


	2. Chapter 2

Young Korat sitting on his bed next to his friend Paulo. Despite getting his butt kicked Mike is really enjoying his life. The memories of his date with Sandy still dancing his head interrupted by "Mike" Paulo said "Mind telling me why you just let me win?"

Mike replied "Sorry Paulo I got distracted" Paulo paused for a moment and gave Mike a considered look. "What?" Mike asked defensively.

Paulo shrugged "I don't. Is there something bugging you bro?"

"No nothing is bothering, I was just thinking of my date with Sandy" Mike explained.

Paulo laughed "Oh you imaginary girlfriend Mike?" Mike just rolled his eyes.

Pulled out his phone "Here" he showed Paulo a picture of Sandy.

"Wow she is hot!" Paulo said "But she has nothing on Lucy."

Mike shuttered at the mention of that name. That abusive, rude, uncaring, clingy, selfish excuse of a person made Mike furious. He had put up with her shit for over 7 years and he was tired of it. He was finally glad to heard or well see her say she would leave him alone. "Good riddance you selfish bitch" Mike thought to himself. Looks don't matter to Mike. It doesn't matter to Mike he thinks Lucy is hotter than Sandy. He wants someone who actually isn't a selfish clingy bitch. He hated who everyone thought he should be nice to Lucy, dump Sandy for Lucy, and worship the ground Lucy walks on.

"Mike?" Paulo asked pointing him.

"Whh What?" Mike stuttered.

"Was your date that good?" Paulo teased.

Mike told Paulo "It was that great."

"Glad to hear bro, you up for another round?" Paulo asked "because I am kind of bored of this game." Mike said "Sure we can play something else, what sounds good?"

"Dude we should play this" Paulo stated excitedly holding up Super Boxer Champions. Mike shuttered, this time Paulo noticed.

"You ok man?" Paulo asked? "I thought you liked this game?"

Mike bluntly stated "Not anymore!"

Paulo thought for moment than asked "Isn't this the game you always played with Lucy?"

This time Mike didn't shuttered, but he growled quietly. Lucy this, Lucy that, poor Lucy, wah wah wah! Mike hated that name, he hated more than anything else except the person with that name. Mike had felt a little bad about what he said. But now seeing Lucy is still being pushed on him, he doesn't regret a word. He was secretly waiting for the day when he watches the news to her that Lucy was dead. Murdered, raped, or suicide Mike could care less. He just wanted it to happen so he could be rid of her forever. He knew that it would take a few months for the "pain" to die down but after that he would be free of that ball and chain named Lucy.

"Paulo I think you should leave" Mike stated "I need some alone time."

"Ok Mike, I'll see ya tomorrow then?"

"Sure, sure" Mike said just wanting Paulo to leave.

So Paulo walked the door saying "I hope you feel better, I guess" then left out the front door and headed home.

Mike sighed heavily and looked at his phone. He needed some Sandy time. He reached and dialed her number hoping she would pick up.

"Hello Maishul" Sandy chimed in happily.

"OH Sandy it's great to hear from you again" Mike said lost in love.

"Is something wrong Maishul, did your talk with Lucy—"before she finished was interrupted "NOT YOU TOO!" Mike yelled!

"Maishul I don't understand did it—"interrupted once again "I AM SICK ABOUT HEARING ABOUT HER!" Screamed Mike.

"Maishul I—"Mike hung up. He could take it he was sick and tired of hearing about her. He wanted to kill her he was so full of rage. He glanced at the picture of him and Lucy. He grabbed threw it the corner shouting " I HATE YOU LUCY!"


	3. Chapter 3

Tess wanted to invite all her friends for a New Year's party. She wanted to have a huge party with all her friends. She really wanted to see Lucy, and see how she is doing. She was calling and inviting people of her list when she got to Mike. She thought since Mike seemed to not like Lucy, she decided to call him anyway. "Mike?" Tess asked eagerly.

"Hello?" Mike replied.

"I was wondering if you would like to come to my New Year's Eve party." Tess asked.

Mike said "Of course that sounds like fun, umm what time I am supposed to show up?"

Tess answered "5:00 pm"

Mike concluded "Well see ya then, bye"

Tess hung up she continued down the list until she came across Lucy's number. She dialed Lucy's number. It rang. "Hello?" a woman said.

"This is Tess" Tess stated "I was wondering if I could talk to Lucy?"

Lucy's mother carried the phone up to her daughter room and knocked "Lucy? There is someone on the phone would like to talk to you." Lucy slowly opened the door head down to hide her tears and hands folded to hide her wounded hand. She took the phone and closed the door.

"Hello?" Lucy said.

"Hey Lucy it's me Tess" Tess glad to hear Lucy's voice "I was having a New Years and wanted to know if you wanted to come?"

Lucy replied weakly "Is Mike going to be there?"

Tess thought for a moment picking the words carefully she simply replied "No, I want you to come."

"No, no Tess that isn't fair to Mike" Lucy replied forming tears.

"Mike didn't want to come" Tess stated confidently.

"Ok I just will come." Lucy replied wiping away tears.

"Great come at 5:10, bye Lucy good to hear from you again" Tess hung up. Tess cared? Lucy was dumbfounded. Tess actually cares about her, Lucy starting crying weak tears of joy.

She went down stairs and before she could get out a word her mother simply said "Go have fun dear." And with that Lucy couldn't wait.

Mike was walking to Tess' house trying to be right on time; he arrived at 5:01 pm. It didn't matter Tess let him in. He saw his friends and before he could say a word they all took notice to his blue scarf. They all asked about it. Paulo just stood back, he didn't know why he had it, but he thought it meant Mike and

Lucy were back together. Running down the street, Lucy was worried that she was going to be late. She arrived at the door at 5:09 pm. Before she could knock Tess opened the door and gave her a big hug. Mike and Lucy had a wonderful time. Neither of them knew the other was present. That is until Mike saw Lucy with Paulo walking and laughing. Lucy saw Mike and just stopped, the smiled died, the laugh became soft 'oh no's, and the walking became running the other direction. It didn't matter Mike knew she was here. Lucy hidden in a corner crying hurt that Tess lied to her about Mike. Mike was here and he saw her. She had to leave before she completely ruined Mike's night. She was sneaking through people at the door when

"Lucy? Where are you going?" Paulo had found her and behind him a ways was Mike glaring with anger.

"I…I...I got to go" Lucy stuttered turning around to see Tess. Tess with an anger expression made Lucy lowered her head and brought hre hands to her mouth, crunching arms up against her body.

Then she heard "Mike get over here" Now Lucy began shaking, regretting coming at all.

Mike walked up glared at Lucy then at Tess with a "What do you want?"

Tess had taken both Mike and Lucy by the wrists dragging them off to another so they could talk in private but Lucy pulled and got free running for the door, she bumped into Abbey knocking them both to the floor.

Lucy replied "I am sorry Abbey" lowering her heard began to cry softly having hurt yet again someone else.

Tess, dragging Mike, finally caught up to Lucy , pulled her up got in her face, and yelled "What is wrong with you two!" "Tell me now Lucy!" Tess pressured. Lucy kept crying now becoming more noticeable. Tess didn't care she wanted to end this NOW!

She squeezed Mike's wrist "Ouch!" he yelped. Tess calmly but angrily asks "What did you do!" Mike just glared at Lucy before he could say a word a hand slapped him in the face.

Lucy cried" He didn't deserve that!" tears now streaming down her face. Tess glared at Mike hard, but he just glared back. Tess stepped on is toe.

"OW!" Mike yelled.

A crowd watching the whole thing, but Tess couldn't care less.

"ANSWER ME NOW!" Tess Yelled.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Mike yelled. "

He didn't do anything wrong I did." Lucy speaking softly stated. Tess stunned, turned around to face Mike again, then to Lucy.

"Fine you tell me then Lucy." Tess was losing her patience.

"He did nothing wrong!" Lucy now speaking up, Tess was sick of this game.

"Tell me or else!" Tess lost all her patience raising her foot to angle it at Mike's shin. Mike and mostly Lucy were shocked.

Lucy said "He doesn't what to be… anything but friends." Tess kicked Mike; Lucy immediately grabbed Mike to stop his fall. He may have been kicked but he pushed Lucy away, growling. Tess stomped on the floor right next to Mike, the crowd now going off to mind their own business. Lucy finally couldn't take it anymore and blurted out "Mike said he hates me and so do all you!" She covered her mouth after saying it, regretting that she did.

Paulo helped up Mike. "Thanks Paulo" Paulo shoved Mike towards the door.

"Get out!" Paulo growled angrily.

Mike left, Lucy running after him

"Mike I—" he shoved her to the ground and walked away. Lucy wanted to die. She had just destroyed Mike's friendship. She just walked home crying, regretting that she went.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Trying to keep the OCs to an ABSOLUTE minimum!

* * *

"I can't believe fucken selfish that bitch!" Mike murmured under his breath while he was walking home from Tess'. " _Actually I can!"_ he thought to himself. He was walking to his house when he decided to stop and think about what he was going to do. When he heard someone running they were on the opposite side of the street. Mike couldn't make out who it was but he could hear what he thought was crying as they ran by. Mike was puzzled by this, but he shrugged it off and continued home.

Lucy running as fast as she could tried her hardest not to cry. She ran to house, ran upstairs and slammed the door burying her face in her pillow. After sobbing for several minutes she got an idea. She got up and went out the front down and headed for down town.

Mike had finally arrived home he went straight upstairs not even wanting to heard from his mother or sister. He lay on his bed thinking of how Lucy yet AGAIN ruined his life. He never thought this would happen. Then the pain from Tess was still slightly there. Then it hit Mike. Why did Tess hurt him in order to get Lucy to talk? She seemed to think even a slap was too much. Now sitting up he was puzzled more at how Lucy tried to help him up. "Why does she care? She got MY friends to hate ME. She should be happy. Hell she probably is." Mike thought to himself. His thoughts interrupted by an on knock his door. "What mom?" Mike asked almost growling.

Mike's mother said "There is a phone call for you. It's important"

"Who is it?" Mike asked annoyed.

"It's Lucy's mom" Mike's mother answered.

Mike took the phone and answered "Hello?"

"Oh Mike it's good to hear from you" Lucy's mother sounded worried. "Lucy is gone and… I found blood on the carpet and broken glass."

Mike was confused "Ummm you know why?"

"No I don't know Mike!" Lucy's mother sounding more worried "It's near where the picture of you and her used to be."

Mike running not really knowing where to find her or why he was even trying to find her, but it seemed that she was up to something, and they didn't know but it worried Lucy's mother. Then he saw a cloaked figure standing a ways off. "Hello" the cloaked figure said. "Are you looking for a Lucy Winters?"

Mike was shocked "Umm.. Yeah I am." Mike wanted to sound tough "Why do you care?"

The cloaked figure pointed .Mike was confused, but couldn't think of anything else so he ran in the direction the cloaked figured pointed in. He was running down town. Then he stopped. "Why I am downtown?" he wondered. He walked along and saw a bridge and standing on the railing was a lone figure with a bow. Mike ran as fast as he could to the bridge, he saw the cloaked figure standing about 30 feet from him. Mike looked up and asked "Lucy is that you?"

Lucy shook at the sound of Mike's voice. She turned around and looked at him. "Isn't this what you want Mike?" Lucy asked her eyes read and her tone clearly showing she had been crying. Before Mike could say a word the cloaked figure grabbed Lucy's tail pulled her back off the rail. Mike, almost instinctively, ran and caught her. He looked for the cloaked figure, but it was gone.

Mike was walking with Lucy next to him, but they were keeping their distance. "What the hell where you thinking Lucy?" Mike asked angrily.

Lucy began "I..I..I… wanted to… make you… hap—"

Mike cut her off, "You think killing yourself would make me happy?" Mike heard a laugh in the back of his head. _"Didn't you wish she was dead a couple of days ago"._ Mike thought to himself. He tried to shaking that thought off. He walked Lucy to her house. Knocked on the door, Jordan answered taking his arms around his sister walked her inside. Mike turned around and headed home.

The next day Mike had just finished eating Lunch. Outside there wasn't any snow but it was still cold. Mike grabbed his jacket and headed outside to the park. He needed some fresh air and a place to think without his mother or sister bugging him on how he knew where Lucy was. He sat down on the park bench. _"I wanted to make you happy"_ he heard her voice, he looked around though it was foggy he could tell there was no one around. _"Isn't this what you want Mike?"_ Mike grabbed his head. "What is wrong with me, why can't I get these thoughts out of my head?" Mike sighed, and then almost jumped as he heard footsteps. They were getting closer and closer. "Great" Mike thought to himself "It's probably Paulo, Abbey, or Daisy coming to tell me how shitty of a friend I am." Mike glared at the ground. Then someone sat next to him. He looked up. He saw Lucy sitting there with her head down face pointed to the ground.

Mike was puzzled by this. Mike opened his mouth, but was interrupted "Mike, I am sorry."

Mike was shocked, but then he was angry "Why are YOU apologizing your probably happy as can be!"

Lucy trying to talk "Mi—"

"So I wouldn't be your friend so you thought nobody should be than huh?" Mike was furious "There you go being selfish again! You come to rub it in my face?" Mike was pissed, and then he heard Lucy start to cry. "Lucy?" Mike asked growing more confused every second.

"YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Lucy snapped at Mike "I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO BE UNHAPPY, I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO ONLY HAVE ONE FRIEND, THIS IS THE LAST THING I WANTED!" Then she broke down into more tears. Mike was stunned and dumbfounded. Then a thought came into his head.

"What do you mean have only 'one' friend?" Mike asked, "You think anyone will want to be my friend" Mike crossed his arms.

"I do" Lucy said softly. Mike looked at Lucy, who had her head down. Mike was silent trying to think of what to say.

Mike asked "I told you I hated you, pretended you didn't exist, and tried to take your friends from you. And yet you still want to be my friend?"

Lucy answered "Yes Mike I do want to be your friend, but I don't deserve any friends." Mike was taken back. This isn't want he expected. Lucy continued "Mike I still love you. I always will. I am glad you have Sandy." Lucy looked with concern in her eyes at Mike and asked "You still have her right?" Mike was still shocked at what he was hearing.

Even though he was shock, he answered "Yes."

"That's good." Lucy said "I am glad" She smiled weakly.

Before Mike could respond, he was kicked in the back of the head off the bench. "Dirtbag!" Paulo yelled as walked around the bench. He kicked Mike in the rips.

"Paulo stop!" Lucy yelled, moving between Paulo and Mike.

"What?" Paulo asked "Why are you defending that worthless piece of shit? He has treated you like are less than dirt!" The words stung worse than pain. Lucy refused to move out of Paulo's way.

"Just leave him alone Paulo" Lucy begged. Paulo glared and turned around and walked away. Mike holding his rips was confused at what he just saw. Lucy bent down and helped him up on to the bench. "Mike, are you ok?" Lucy asked "I am sorry that Paulo kicked you." Without meaning to she touched his hand. She noticed almost immediately and withdrew her hand. "Sorry" she said shamefully. Mike didn't quite know what to think. He just sat there next to Lucy trying to fully take in and understand what happened.


	5. Chapter 5

It's the first day of school January 2, 2013. Mike was walking down the street stopping in front of Lucy's house. He was still really confused at what happened. Lucy came apologized, Paulo came started beating him up and then Lucy stood between them to stop Paulo. Mike just couldn't understand it. "Maybe it's just was Lucy didn't want to see anyone get hurt?" Mike thought to himself. He sighed and continued to school. He had gone up to the office to get his class schedule for the semester. He saw Daisy and Abbey giggling as they read their schedules to each other. Mike just walked past heading to his first class Social Studies 3. He saw most of the seats were taken and the glares of ones he once called friends, but he saw Lucy looking at him, she pointed to the empty seat next to her. Mike sat down grabbed out some things to prepare for class. The teacher gave a long boring speech about the class, rules, blah blah, and blah blah. Finally the bell rang Mike quickly packed up his things

Lucy was already walking out the door when Mike ran to catch up to her. "Hey Lucy" Mike said. Daisy and Abbey were standing on the other side of her glaring at him. "I just wanted to say thanks for letting me sit by you." Mike said almost embarrassed.

Lucy smiled "Your welcome Mike." As she headed to her next class, Mike headed to his next class Algebra II. A class he shared with Paulo, David, and several others that were at Tess' party. After suffering through the lecture and the glares, Mike headed to his next class Advanced English III. That he happened to share with Daisy and Abbey, which was almost as much a nightmare as math. Next was Lunch, Mike hadn't thought about lunch. He grabbed his lunch and he walked towards the table he normally sits at. Seeing the glares, he was about to turn around when he saw Lucy pat the seat next to her. Mike nervous sat down next to her keeping his eyes on this lunch. And he began to eat his lunch. He had this nagging feeling that he shouldn't be there. Like he was in heaven and didn't below. He felt guilty. "Lucy what is wrong with you?" Mike heard Paulo say. "Why are you with that scumbag?"

"That's a good question." Sue seconded Paulo. Mike now was getting sweaty; he felt a hand lay on this shoulder.

"He is my friend." Lucy said anger in her tone "I may not be his friend, but he is my friend!" The gang was shocked, Mike included.

"After how he treated you how can you defend him?!" Daisy snapped.

"Because he is MY FRIEND!" Lucy was now standing up. "And if he isn't welcome then I don't want to sit here."

Abbey spoke up "Fine he can stay here." The gang staring at him with disbelieve, including Mike. Lucy sat down.

"Stop glaring at him!" Lucy was fed up. The gang pretended Mike wasn't there, even inviting Lucy to their conversations. Lucy didn't care about them. The lunch bell rang, meaning it was time for Chemistry. Like Social Studies 3 Mike shared this class with the whole gang. And again he ended sitting next to the only friendly face Lucy. Mike was hurting with guilty, he couldn't figure it out.

The rest of the day went the same sharing classes, hearing lectures, and sitting next to Lucy. Mike was walking out the school only to the shoved to the ground by someone running by. Mike was getting up when he felt someone help him up. It was Lucy. Mike stuttered "Umm thanks Lucy"

"You're welcome Mike." Lucy said "Do you want to walk home together?" Mike nodded his head nervously, but Lucy smiled wanting to put an arm around Mike, but instead she kept her distance as they began walking home. The walk was silent, that is until they arrived in front of Mike's house. They parted and waved goodbye, not a word.

"Lucy!" Mike called out.

"Yes Mike?" Lucy answered.

"I wanted to talk to you for a second." Mike seemed embarrassed.

"About what?" Lucy asked.

"I don't want you doing this crap just to be nice me! I don't want your damn pity!" he snapped as he ran into his house. Lucy just stood there, Mike looked back sure that Lucy couldn't see him in his house. She started crying. Mike just walked up stairs throw his bag only to hear.

"Manners" the cloaked figure said. Mike immediately jumped. Mike was now on his back crawling away from the figure.

"Who are you?" Mike panicked, as the figure got closer.

"Come" He stated bluntly placing his hand on Mike's shoulder he then created a portal and walked with Mike through it.

They were on the roof of Lucy's house. Mike took in where they were at then Mike heard "sniff sniff, I tried being a friend to him and and and he he still pushed me away. I said I was sorry…" Mike couldn't believe his ears.

"Wait isn't the ceilings too thick for me to—" Mike noticed he was alone.

"I am… nothing… nothing… nothing but a monster. Mike was right I am a terrible person. No I am a monster! I am nothing but a parasite" Mike shuttered at the word "I'll I do is feed off of him and make his life miserable." Her sadness turned to rage "Stupid mom having to tell Mike I ran away."She slammed her hand on the bed "No, it's not mom's fault. It's mine if I had just left Mike alone!" Lucy started crying. "He probably enjoyed Kindergarten, let alone his life. I knew you would never pick me over Sandy." Lucy continued Mike was starting to feel a little sick, and it wasn't from the height. "I just was so selfish and didn't want to lose you. You are my best friend and I love you." She buried her hands in her face.

"Do you want me to feel bad or something?" Mike asked looking around. He felt something grab him his back and pull him. "Ow" Mike complained as he hit the floor. Mike was back in his room and now alone and dumbfounded.


	6. Chapter 6

Mike was eating his cereal. He was tired from tossing and turning all night thinking about what he heard yesterday. What really seemed to disturb him the most was a dream he kept having everything he woke up and tried to go back to sleep. He was lying on the floor of the hotel; it was the last night of their summer vacation with Tess. Lucy is lying in the bed. He is watching like in third person, as Lucy climbs out bed and lay down beside him and sleeps with him. He is always awaked after that. He keeps having it and it is getting on his nerves. As throws his backpack on this back and heads out the door, closing the door behind him he sees Lucy on the opposite side of the street walking, with her head down and ears drooping, to school. He felt a pang of guilt but he shook it off. Before he could even take a fourth step a familiar cloaked figure appears.

"Wondering about your dream?" He asked.

"What do you want?" Mike said annoyed.

He explained to Mike "It's a vision of that night."

Mike was getting really annoyed "That's bull shit! Lucy was in bed when I woke up!"

The cloaked figure grabbed Mike and brought him to his face. Mike tried to identify the person but all he could see was… emptiness? Mike saw he was at the hotel room. He saw himself sleeping on the floor and Lucy standing over him. She bent down then laid next to Mike and placed both arms around him and slept. The sun was just beginning to let some light in. Lucy woke up panicking "Oh no I…I shouldn't have done that. He has Sandy and…" She slowly got and climbed back into bed. "I hope he isn't awake. That was stupid of me. If he had woken up first he would have been mad at me..." She looked over at Mike still sleeping. Ears drooped she whispered "I am sorry Mike." She rolled over facing away from Mike and began to cry softly.

"What?" Mike shouted.

Mike started walking faster. "What if I didn't save her that night? Would you?"

Starting to sweat Mike said "Of…of… of course I would have!" The figure said nothing "Fine! No! I would have pushed her!" Mike yelled.

"Oh would you?" The figure touched Mike's shoulder, he was now on the bridge it was night time he looked up three feet from him was Lucy standing on the railing.

"Lucy?" Mike spoke softly. Lucy turned around looked him ears drooping and tears in her eyes.

"Mike?" she replied sadness in her voice.

"What are you waiting for? Shove her! End your misery! Kill that ungrateful bitch! " Mike heard his own voice.

"Lucy, don't jump!" Mike pleaded.

"Why Mike?" Lucy spoke softly "Isn't this what you want?"

"No!" Mike said reaching for Lucy. There was a flash and he was back on the sidewalk towards school. Mike continued towards school. He walked into class noticed Paulo was sitting next to Lucy, who had her head lowered; he took a sit next to an empty one. He noticed Paulo trying to comfort Lucy, but not having much luck. In all of his classes he noticed more and more glares, the seats near Lucy were filled with her friends, and Mike was pushed into lockers and tripped as he walked the halls. At lunch Mike sat in a corner on the floor eating his lunch fully aware of all the glares around him, he felt lonely, unwanted, and hated.

Mike was walking home sore, tired, miserable. He hated school he hate how everyone was a jerk to him. He was not looking forward to school and the misery it housed. The next two weeks were the same miserable hell hole. The hits got harder turning into bruises, he never saw Lucy ever once during those two weeks.

He was walking over to his corner to eat his lunch in misery when Paulo tripped causing Mike fall on the floor face first into his lunch. "How's that feel asshole" Paulo Laughed as he walked away, others started joining laughing until the whole cafeteria was filled with laughter. Mike didn't care, he was already miserable enough he just laid there starting to cry. He was crying so hard he almost didn't notice the laugh died down to silence. He was afraid of what was next. He felt warm hands around his lower chest start to lift him up. Whoever it was wasn't strong enough to lift up Mike so he tried getting up to help whoever was helping him. He got to his feet and starred into the eyes of the one who helped him up.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Lucy. Mike just stood there in disbelieve, as Lucy brushed him off and proceed to wipe his face with a napkin. She turned around and headed back for her table. Mike picked up his tray and little amount of food still on it, and walked over and sat in his corner. He ate what little food he had, which was 3 maybe 4 bites, still hungry starred at his feed. He was miserable, sitting there embarrassed, hated, and hungry. Then he felt a warm body press up against side, he looked and saw Lucy sitting next to him, and with her tray full of food. Mike just looked back at his feet. Lucy poked him with her finger and placed the tray one half on her leg other half on his leg. She handed him a spork. He took it looking at her face, it had a small smile.

"Are you hungry?" Lucy asked. Mike nodded. "Ok here you can share my lunch" She smiled. They share her lunch. The bell rang sounding the end of lunch; Lucy grabbed both Mike's and her trays and carried them to the area where lunch trays are collected. She then grabbed her backpack and headed to class. Mike grabbed his backpack and headed to his next class.

As Mike was walking home he was thinking about today, at how Lucy came and cleaned him up and shared her lunch. He was running all the mean things he did through his head, shuttered with almost each one. He stopped and starting to cry softly. Lucy may have not been the best person but she was there when it really counted. Mike thought at what he saw this morning. _"Why did she regret sleeping next to him? She didn't want to complicate things with Sandy and me?"_ Mike thought. He was at his front door when he decided to put his thoughts aside. He climbed up to his bed room and dropped his backpack by his bed and lay on his bed and closed his eyes.

After a few minutes his peace was interrupted by the phone ringing. He rolled his eyes as dragged himself off the bed. He didn't feel like taking any messages from his sister or mother. He picked up the phone answering with a simple "Hello."

"Hi Mike" Mike couldn't believe his ears it was Lucy. "I wanted to call to see if maybe you wanted to me to… maybe come over and—" Lucy cut herself off "Oh never mind you probably don't want to me see me anyway" She replied in a sad tone.

"Wait!" Mike almost yelled "No, I would like it if you came over."

"OK umm when would you like me to come over?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Now would be a good time" Mike replied feeling a little better.

"Ok I am on my way" Lucy said a little hope in her voice. Mike hung up the phone. He didn't really understand why Lucy would want to spend time with him; he has been nothing but a jerk to her. His thoughts were interrupted by a door bell ring. Mike walked down stairs answered the door to see Lucy. She was standing with her hands behind her back and was rubbing one of her feet on the ground, starring at the ground. She looked up at Mike with an embarrassed look upon her face.

"Hi" she said shyly. Mike just stared into her eyes "Mike?" Lucy interrupted his thoughts.

"Umm… Come in" Mike was embarrassed. He closed the door behind Lucy.

"So what do you want to do Mike?" Lucy asked clearly still nervous.

"We could play some video games?" Mike suggested.

"Ok that sounds good." Lucy replied getting a little less nervous. Mike led the way upstairs with Lucy a couples steps behind him. Walked over to his Super Nintendo, digging through his games he grabbed Super Boxer Champions. He looked at remembering the night as he told Lucy he hated her. He put in hopping that it wouldn't bring up any bad memories. He handed Lucy a control and sat down on his bed. While waiting for the game to finishing warming up he looked at Lucy sitting on the floor looking at the TV. The game finally finishing loading and the fight began. After about twenty minutes Mike had beaten Lucy ease. He looked down and Lucy her ears were drooping. Mike never noticed that before, he never realized how miserable she really was. It was coming back to Mike in pieces, memories of him and Lucy but he paid more attention to Lucy noticing how negative her world really was. He paused the game and went back to the character select screen." Mike what you doing?" Lucy asked nervously.

"I am picking a different character" Mike said. The match seemed more balanced by Mike was still winning; he laid on this back playing the game upside down.

"Mike what are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"I am always wanted to try this!" he laughed. They played for about an hour Lucy eventually stated getting some wins. Mike got down off his bed and sat next to Lucy. Lucy was caught off guard, Mike just smiled and Lucy weakly smiled. They continued playing for another good hour when Mike's cell phone starting ringing. He grabbed it and saw is was Sandy calling him.

"It's Sandy isn't it?" Lucy asked sadness in her tone.

"Yeah it is." Mike replied feeling awkward.

Lucy got and walked out of Mike's room "I guess I should then." Her ears dropping her head lowered she continued walking down the stairs. Mike just watched her go; he starred at her remembering what he heard while he was on her roof. _"I knew you would never pick me over Sandy."_ Mike looked down at his phone, the back to Lucy at his front door.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy was outside walking towards her house. She began to cry. She didn't mean anything to Mike and she never would. Lucy tried to take light that Mike still had Sandy to bring him joy. He looked like he enjoyed his time with her. But he also looked like he enjoyed her company back in December. Lucy felt so empty and worthless. She really just wanted a friend someone she could trust to be there for her. She shook her head. She would never find some like that. She was selfish and clingy who could ever love someone like that. If someone like Mike couldn't stand her then who would. She didn't want to go home; she wanted to just die right there on the side walk. She began to cry harder. She would give anything just for some to love her for who she was, but she felt winning the lottery would have a higher chance. She fell to her knees, buried her face in hands.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder, she stop crying and looked up to see who it was. It was Mike. She couldn't believe it, but he probably was her to yell at her and tell her how terrible she is. She was ready for that, but not ready for what happened. Mike got on his knees and hug Lucy bringing her close to him. "Mike?" Lucy asked startled by Mike's hug.

"Lucy, this is long overdue" Mike said looking into Lucy's eyes. Lucy pushed Mike away. "What the heck Lucy?" Mike asked irritated.

"No! Mike you're taken... you have Sandy" Lucy replied trying to hold the tears. Mike felt like he had finally seen what he needed to see. He grabbed her arms forcing them to her sides, she struggled, but hugged he her tight. "Mike you can't" Lucy was unable to hold back the tears.

"Lucy, listen to me please" Mike said with anger in his voice. Lucy looked up into his eyes. "Lucy I am sorry"

"Mike you have nothing—" Lucy started but Mike cut her off.

"No Lucy, I have a lot to be sorry for" Mike's anger died down "I am sorry for pretending you didn't exist, ruining your birthday, lying to you, saying I hated you, and trying to take your friends away." Lucy buried her wet face into Mike's chest. "Worst of all" Lucy looked up at Mike as he spoke "For abandoning you for Sandy, for using you as a replacement for Sandy, worst of all those abandoning you when you really needed me the most. I am sorry Lucy." He brought Lucy in closer "It's ok Lucy you can hug me back" Mike told her. Lucy hesitated then did hug him back. "Lucy I want to be us to be friends again." They held each other for a long time. "Are you ok?" Mike asked. Lucy nodded hugging Mike tighter.

Two hours in Mike's bedroom "That's was nice of your mom to let me spend the night." Lucy said in a T-shirt and her underwear. After today events Mike helped Lucy back to his house where he asked both of their moms' if Lucy could spend the night. Mike enjoyed Lucy's company feeling guilty that this same girl that he had recently been a jerk to. He had turned off his cell phone so Sandy couldn't call him and make Lucy feel unwanted.

"I am glad you could spend the night" Mike said wearing his pajama bottoms. They had finished brushing their teeth and were getting ready to sleep. Mike was really bothered by uncomforted and nervously Lucy was around him. And whenever she talked, she would compare others to her talking about how much better everyone else is. How she felt she didn't belong. As they are about to go to sleep Mike got an idea.

"Lucy?" Mike whispered.

"Yeah?" Lucy whispered back. Mike was lying on his bed.

"Toss me your pillow" Mike whispered.

"Why?" Lucy whispered nervously as tossed her pillow to Mike. Mike caught it and placed it next to his on this bed. Lucy almost jumped.

"How about you come sleep next to me Lucy?" Mike asked.

"Mike I can't do that, you're taken" Lucy whispered her ears drooping "Sandy would be upset and I don't want you to lose her." Hearing Lucy say that hit Mike hard in the stomach. He felt even worst and pissed off that he was a jerk to her for even thinking she was ever selfish.

"Lucy you're my best friend" Lucy blushed at Mike's praise "Come on get up here, oh by the way Lucy you look cute when your blushing." Lucy turned a light red with embarrassment at Mike's praise. She slowly and cautious walked over to Mike's bed and laid next to Mike. Mike smiled as he pulled the sheets and blankets over the both of them. Lucy was really nervous. Mike smiled and said "Lucy its ok" placing his hand on her cheek whispering in her ears "You are good enough Lucy" kissing her on the cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

Mike woke up from a nightmare, a very messed up and gory nightmare. He looked to his side and saw Lucy sleeping. His angered returned at thought how Lucy probably came up with this plan to win him back. He glared at her sleeping face. He stopped he really looked at her face, she looked to peaceful and calm. She snuggled next to Mike. Mike glared at her, but stopped after realizing she was still asleep. He felt her warm body up against his it was very comforting. He laid his head back on his pillow and looked at the ceiling. He wondered what would happen if she woke up snuggling next to him. He felt her shuttered and moved away. He looked seeing her smile go to sad frown noticing she had no blankets on her shivering. He reached over to bring her back under the blankets only to take a kick to the arm. Mike glared he is nice and this is the thanks he gets. As his night vision kicked in he could see Lucy tossing in her sleep. He moved back to dodge a slap to the face. Mike grabbed her hands trying to prevent himself from getting hit. He brought her in close. He could her murmuring and whimpering. He was too busy trying to make out what she was saying to avoid a rather cruel kick between the legs. He grit his teeth as her foot was planted. He found against the pain, but he failed. He made, in his opinion, the most pathetic sound he ever made. "Mike… that hurts." Lucy was now awake. Mike was in too much pain to notice he was squeezing Lucy's shoulders.

"That hurts too…" Mike whispered weakly. Lucy pushed off Mike, releasing her foot saving Mike's future children. Mike rolled onto his back.

"Mike I am sorry!" Lucy said now hovering over Mike.

"Luuucccyyy" Mike was startled to feel Lucy's hand touching him.

"What's wrong Mike?" Lucy asked as if she was oblivious to her hand placement. "I am hurting you?

"Nooooo, just please" Mike was starting to feel the blood flow.

"I am sorry Mike!" Lucy got up, almost sprang up. Lucy lost her balance and fell backwards. Mike barely grabbed her foot in time to prevent her head from hitting the floor. Lucy got her foot free. She grabbed her pillow of the bed and grabbed and extra blank and curled up on the floor. "I am going to sleep on the floor and try not to make your night anymore miserable."

" _No Lucy! Stay with me!"_ Mike wanted to speak but his mouth wouldn't open. He wanted to climb out of bed wrap his arms around Lucy and snuggle with her, but his body wouldn't move. _"You have Sandy! Are you going to ruin your relationship with Sandy for this?"_ Mike shook his head. He looked down at his lap. It was his hormones playing his with mind. I pulled his blankets back over him and closed his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

"Beep Beep Beep" Mike's alarm clock woke him up. He groaned quietly remember Lucy was asleep. He got up and went into the bathroom closing the door behind. After finishing he washed his hands and splashed some warm water in his face. He heard a knock on his bathroom door.

"Mike can you please hurry up, I need to pee badly." Lucy's voice came from the other side.

"Just a second" Mike was finishing combing his fur and making himself look nice. He smiled at himself in the mirror.

"MIKE! I really got to go!" Mike could hear Lucy dancing around outside. Mike opened the Lucy ran past Mike pulling down her underwear and siting on the toilet. Mike stepped out quietly and closed the door behind him, feeling just a little awkward and embarrassed. He heard a flush a few seconds later, and he heard the sink as Lucy washed her hands. Lucy opened the with her sleep wear folded up under her arms, which were crossed across her chest, walking past Mike clearly embarrassed. She walked to the bed putting them and her tooth brush in her toiletry bag, and tucking that in her backpack. Putting on her backpack she headed down stairs. Mike got ready and followed her down stairs. Mike's mother handed them both a toaster strudel as they headed out the door. Mike took a bite of his chewing he looked at Lucy as she ate her toaster strudel rather quickly. As Mike took another bite he heard a stomach growl. He stopped and felt his stomach.

"Sorry that was me" Lucy replied rather embarrassed and a bit ashamed holding her stomach with both arms "I am use to eating more for breakfast." She couldn't look Mike she was too ashamed. Mike took another bite. He tore his strudel in half.

"Here Lucy you can have half of mine." Mike held it out offering it to Lucy.

"But Mike that's your, what if you get hungry later." Lucy shook her head "That's nice Mike but you should it eat so you're not hungry until lunch." Mike didn't expect this. Rather he expected her to grab it and say _'Thanks jerkface'._

"Damn it Lucy, just take it! I don't really need it." Mike was almost yelling. Lucy started shaking. Mike realized that he scared her. He took a second to calm down. "Lucy, I am sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Here please take it, I am full anyway." He said as he finished his half. Lucy took the other half looking at it then back at Mike, she looked very nervous as she nervously took a bite of rest of Mike's strudel. She eventually finished. They were just walking up to the school. When someone tripped Mike, as he hit the floor heard Paulo's voice.

"Hey Luce" Paulo said as he put an arm around Lucy walking her away from Mike. Mike was pissed off. He got up ready to yell something nasty to Lucy. When he saw she was looking back at him with a concerned and sadden look on her face. Mike started walking towards her when Daisy pushed Mike aside as she and Abbey went to join Paulo and Lucy. Mike just starred with disbelief starting to feel hurt looking down at the ground. He heard laughter, he started to cry softly. He looked up seeing all his old friends laughing. He was walking past them looking at the ground. He looked up for a second noticing Lucy wasn't laughing. The rest of the day went like it had for the past two weeks. Being tripped and shoved into lockers and called names, in class sitting in the back corner next to an empty desk. It was lunch time. Mike had got his lunch after being mocked and called names. He was walking over to his corner when he heard footsteps behind him. Then he noticed there were two sets of footsteps. He was afraid to look back. He felt a hand on his back but it was gone quickly followed by a "What the hell" He turned around saw Paulo standing to his left facing Lucy who was standing in front of him, they were glaring at each other.

Finally the silence was broke by Lucy "Leave him alone Paulo" Lucy said as she walked over to Mike giving him a gentle nudge.

"Lucy what the hell is wrong with you! He is a complete fucking asshole!" Paulo yelled turning his glare to Mike. Lucy started pushing Mike in one direction. Mike decided he should walk in that direction. He felt a punch to the back of the head almost knocking to the ground if Lucy wasn't there to catch him. He starting walking again and heard a moan of pain turning around saw Lucy walking toward him and Paulo on the ground holding his crushed pride. Mike continued in direct Lucy had started him in he heard Lucy's voice behind him.

"You leave him alone or I'll do much worse!" Lucy was clearly fed up with Paulo being a jerk to Mike. She joined Mike walking beside him. His eyes got big and he began to sweat seeing where they were headed, to the table where they usually sat as a group. Lucy pulled a chair out for Mike he sat down nervously fully aware of the shocked faces surrounding him. Lucy sat down next to Mike. Then she gave him a smile. Mike gave a weak smile back and began to nervously eat his lunch. Paulo had finally stumbled back to the table sitting down between Daisy and Jasmine, still clearly in pain.

"Are you ok Paulo?" Jasmine asked with concern. Paulo just glared forward. Mike starting sweating but stop and noticed Paulo wasn't glaring at him but at Lucy, who was eating her lunch unaware of Paulo's glare. Mike had a bad feeling.

"Mike you dirtbag!" Mike was taken by surprise by Daisy. "Who is next Mike? Sue? Abbey? Me?" Daisy put an arm around Paulo "Asshole!" she screamed at Mike. Mike was now sweating hard. Abbey got out of his chair heading towards Mike, cracking his knuckles. As Abbey got closer Mike closed his eyes waiting for Abbey to slug him right in the face.

"Abbey, leave him alone." Mike opened his eyes to see Paulo looking at Abbey "He didn't hit me" Paulo said calmly. Abbey looked at Mike confused; Mike was starting at Abbey fear in his eyes. Abbey walked back to his seat next to Daisy.

"Then who hit you?" Jasmine asked glaring at Mike. Paulo said nothing. The rest of lunch was Mike quietly eating his lunch aware of all the glares and quiet insults about him. Lucy gave him a smile from time to time and told the gang to shut up. Mike and was taking his tray to the tray drop off area, but he was tripped by Sue, who was sitting next to him. Mike hit his face on the tray which hit the floor. Mike just laid there starting to cry. He wished people would stop picking on him. He tried not to cry. Slowly getting up he noticed his nose was bleeding.

"I am finding a new place to eat" Lucy stated as she started to help Mike up. She pressed a napkin against his nose

"You go find a new place to sit, fucking whore." Paulo growled. Mike felt Lucy start shaking. Mike let her lean on him as he took her tray and headed to drop off his tray. When they were in the hall, lunch had 5 minutes left, Mike was walking next to Lucy, who was looking at the ground.

"Mike" Lucy said quietly.

"Yeah Lucy?" Mike asked.

"Am I a whore…?" Lucy choked starting to cry.

"What? Of course not Lucy" Mike hugged her allowing her to cry into his chest "You're a good person." Mike was trying to cheer her up.

"Mike I…I… " Lucy wept weakly.

"Lucy!" Lucy looked up at Mike "He fucked two random girls; you really think he is a good judge of character?" Lucy just starred at Mike she had stopped crying. Mike starting rubbing her back gently, trying to continue to get her to claim down.

"You are still hanging out with that jerkass Lucy?" Tess said as she walked up to them. Mike's ears drooped he knew what was coming next.

"The only jerks are you guys!" Lucy yelled, but it was clear she had been crying. Tess rolled her eyes walking past them. Lucy started shaking again then buried her face back in Mike's chest.

"Hey Lucy?" Mike said "Thanks for being my friend; I didn't think you would stand up for me." Lucy starred at Mike she rested her head on chest. They just stood there then the lunch bell rang. Mike and Lucy broke up their hug and headed to their next class. Mike walked in heading for his empty corner to sit alone. He sat down crossed his arms and rested his head on his arms. He was taken by surprise when Lucy sat down next to him. He was really glad. He was now walking home with Lucy; she sat next to him in the rest of their classes. As they reached his house he waved good bye to Lucy thanking her. He headed upstairs with spring in his step. Mike laid on his bed. He was happy; Lucy was a good person and a great friend, and Mike was glad that he was starting to see that. He closed his eyes and smiled. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Paulo was walking home "Lucy is so stupid" he thought angrily "That douche is just going to hurt her again and she is too fucken stupid to see it" He was sick of seeing her coddle and defend that dickhead. "I hope he hurts her again and this time physically! Then she would learn her lesson! But knowing her he could probably rape her and she would praise him!" Paulo growled. He wasn't looking where he was going bumping into a guy in a cloak. Paulo landed on his butt looking up and the cloaked figure.

"You're interference will not be in vain." The cloak figured whispered in Paulo's ears. "Good will come because your actions along with pain."

Paulo continued walking home in a slightly better mood. Then he saw Mike and Lucy walking home together. Paulo was going to make Mike pay for blinding Lucy and for hurting her. Paulo was going to show Lucy the real Mike not the pathetic ass-kissing "why me" pansy he pretended to be. Paulo laughed "Mike your time is coming."

Mike slammed his hand down on his alarm clock, dragged his butt out of bed, brushed his teeth and combed his fur, eating his strudel as he walked to his front door. Mike stopped dead in his tracks, he saw Lucy pacing outside on the side walk outside his house. She was twiddling her thumbs nervously; she was starting to think waiting for Mike was a bad idea. Mike got upset at her back in December because she didn't give him the space he wanted. But they talked and laughed when they walked home. She didn't know what to do. What if Mike didn't want to see her yet? What if Mike didn't want to talk to her? What if Mike really didn't like her? She stopped pacing and looked at Mike's house. She would know shorty. She shook her head. She didn't want to ruin her friendship with Mike that they were slowly rebuilding. She decided to just walk to school alone.

Mike saw Lucy start walking towards school he threw open the front door and ran to catch up with her. Lucy could hear footsteps behind her. She stopped, she was nervous Mike was probably going to yell at her for not giving him his space. Tears started forming in her eyes. Mike finally caught up to her but before he could say a word Lucy turned around and faced him.

"Mike, sorry for not leaving you alone and giving you your space" Lucy began "I understand why you always get mad at me…I…I am not really surprised if you don't want to be my friend…" Mike just stood there in disbelief as Lucy turned around and started walking towards school with her head down as she started to cry.

Paulo was watching from a distance. "I knew it, that ass hole would hurt her again" he muttered to himself being unable to hear their conversation.

"Lucy!" Mike starting running towards Lucy. Lucy stopped she didn't want Mike to yell at her again. She said she was sorry, she guessed it wasn't enough. But she was completely caught off guard when Mike hugged her.

"Mike?" Lucy was startled.

"Lucy, I am glad you waited for me" Mike said "I like walking with you." He stopped hugging her so he could turn her around and see her face. She looked up at Mike with tears still in her eyes and buried her face in Mike's chest crying. Mike gently rubbed her back. Lucy's crying starting dying down.

"Lucy you're my friend I am always glad to see you" Mike smiled "Well unless…" Lucy braced herself "There is something dangerous going on or I guess when I am showering or going to the bathroom." Mike started laughing. Lucy looked up at Mike. She turned a deep red in the face as Mike gently rubbed her head. "So… how about we head to school huh?" Mike asked still red in the face.

"Sounds like a good idea." Lucy was also red in the face. They broke up their hug and started walking to school together. All along the way Mike tried to put his arm around her or hold her hand, but she dodged and weaved to prevent him from doing so.

They had arrived at school still walking besides each other as Daisy ran up to them.

"Hey Lucy" Daisy said clearly ignoring Mike "You should come see Davie he is doing something silly as usual." Daisy pulled on Lucy's arm as she started walking towards the school. Lucy pulled her arm back and frowned at Daisy. Daisy just looked at Lucy then walked towards to school as Abbey was standing at the front doors. Mike looked at Lucy with complete shock as Lucy was still glaring at Daisy and muttering something under her breath. Lucy noticed Mike was staring at her. She looked back at him titling her head to the side noticing Mike seemed to not notice she was looking at him.

"Mike?" Lucy asked rather confused.

"Huh? Oh sorry I was just-" Mike started to chuckle "surprised that you chose to stay with me."

"Oh… ok?" Lucy was starting to piece together an idea but unsure if she should bring it up. It was just an idea. "You want to walk to class together?"

"Yes of course!" Mike almost found himself surprised to hear it come out of his mouth. They continued to walk to class together. It was USA History. As they sat down next to each other, Mike was aware that he was getting some stares. He decided just to ignore them. As class began, the teacher announced they would be doing book work based on yesterday's lecture and said that they could work in pairs or threes. Sue was already frantically flipping to the page and Alec just stared at her as he was already at the page. It was clear to Mike they were working together. Abbey and Daisy were already buried into their work, so they were working together. Then Paulo grabbed his chair and sat it down next to Daisy as he joined them to make a threesome. While Mike as observing the rest of the class he was unaware that Lucy had her open to the page her paper out. Her ears were drooping; Mike was clearly more interested in the rest of the class than he was interested in her. Lucy felt really crappy as she miserably began question #1.

"Sorry Lucy" Mike had just become aware that he ignored her. She looked up at him with a sad expression. Mike smile and placed his hand on her back. Mike was growing more and more angry at how almost everything made her feel unwanted. Lucy gave him a weak smile feeling a little better. They worked on the book assignment finishing two minutes before class was over they began to pack their things up when Mike looked around the room realizing they were the last ones to finish, and since everyone was just talking and such it looked like they had been done awhile before him and Lucy. He turned his attention back to Lucy who putting on her backpack. The next two classes they had to go their separate ways planning on joining back up for lunch. Lunch was quite peaceful everyone just had they separate conversations. In their chemistry class the teacher announced their first lab would be on Monday. They were starting a new chapter in health class on Monday. In P.E. they were starting a new sport on Monday. As Mike and Lucy were walking home, Paulo was following close behind but at a distance. He was still working his plan threw his head. He was grinning from ear to ear as Haley was running towards Mike. He had paid her to tell Mike something.

"Mike!" Haley cried fake tears coming down her face, almost ruining the fake black eye on face.

"Haley what happened?" Mike asked brushing her hair to get a better.

"A girl hit me a lot and… and… threatened to do it again!" Haley cried gripping Mike's fur tightly.

"Why and which girl!" Mike growled.

"She told me not to tell you or she cut me up" Haley cried "She told me break your phone so you couldn't call your girlfriend!" Haley choked it out. Mike was getting furious.

"Tell me something about this girl!" Mike yelled clearly ready to kick someone's ass.

"She had white fur… that's all I can tell you! I am sorry!" Haley pushed off Mike and ran towards home, running around the corner, and finding the money Paulo said gave her as payment completely unaware of Paulo's plans.

"I can't believe someone would do that!" Mike screamed he was really angry, he took notice that Lucy was cowering backwards. Mike glared at her causing her to start shaking.

"Hey Mike" Paulo walked up. Mike was now glaring at Paulo.

"What do you want?" Mike demanded.

"I just thought you should know some bitch beat up your little sister!" Paulo explained trying to act like he isn't hiding anything.

"You saw who did it!" Mike yelled clenching his fists.

"Yeah I did" Paulo then looked towards Lucy. Mike followed Paulo's glaze. Mike pointed at Lucy looking back at Paulo, who nodded. "I really didn't want to tell you since you guys are becoming friends again." Paulo said trying to sound sad about telling Mike.

"And you expect me to believe that why?" Mike asked, almost insulted. "Lucy was with me the whole time." Mike said as he went to grab Lucy's wrist. He almost fell over completely missing Lucy. He saw she was standing about three feet from where he stood. She was shaking with her tail tucked between her legs. Mike couldn't believe the fear in her eyes. "Lucy?" Mike called out stepping forward, but before her name could finish coming out of his mouth she turned tail and ran. 'I AM SO FUCKEN OVER YOUR SHIT!" Paulo flinched. He could see Mike balling both his hands into a fist. Paulo decided he wasn't going to wait for Mike to turn around. Paulo was about to make a run for, but he took a hard blow to the back of the head. Paulo wobbled, but regained his balance.

"Alright you little—" Paulo took a left hook to the face. Mike was relentless as he continued to pound on Paulo's face.

"YOU JUST can't fucken live with the fact that Lucy and I are friends." Mike growled. Paulo finally got his arms up to protect his blooded face.

"She likes me more than you, and you can't take that!" Paulo spat blood.

"She loves me you dumbass!" Mike let up panting.

"So is that why 'we' almost had sex?" Paulo smirked. Mike just froze. Paulo took this opportunity to get free. "Yeah, did she ask you for sex? Don't give me some bullshit she 'loves' you. She got over your pathetic shit."


	12. Chapter 12

Mike had almost forgotten that Lucy almost slept with Paulo, but why not him? If she 'loved' him. He sighed as he heard the answering machine for the fifth time. He sighed as he reached her house. He went up and rang the doorbell. He waited a few minutes before the door finally opened, but Mike barely got his food in the door before it was slammed. "OW!" Mike shouted. "Lucy, let me in I want to talk to you. I know you didn't hit Haley! Please let me in! I just want to talk to you, please!" Mike pleaded to Lucy. After several seconds of silence, Lucy opened the door letting Mike in. Lucy closed the door once Mike was inside. The question was burning furiously in his mind, but he would not ask her. "Lucy? Can I hold your hands?" Mike asked. Lucy held out her hands with a puzzled look. Mike gently grabbed him feeling her trembling. "Lucy, I know you didn't hit Haley. You're not that kind of person."

"Mike! Why is there blood on your hands?" Lucy said letting go and stepping back.

"What? Oh it's—Lucy stop!" Mike reached for Lucy as she back away faster. Mike accidently pushed her on the ground and fell on top of her. Mike looked at her face, then he stared into her blue eyes. He was so mesmerized by her eyes; he didn't notice her face turn light pink.

"Mike?" Lucy called out. "We can't do this here."

"Lucy, will you have sex with me?" Mike asked coming to his senses.

"Whaa what?" Lucy asked she stopped trying to wiggling free as she froze with shock and confusion. "You have Sandy!" Lucy turned her head to the side and tried pushing Mike off with her free foot.

"So if I didn't have Sandy, would that be a yes?" Mike said getting closer to his face.

"No! Get off me!" Lucy pleaded feeling her strength slowly weaken.

"You almost did it with Paulo, what is wrong with me?!" Mike now was also shouting in her face as jealously coarse through his veins. His phone started to vibrate, bringing Mike back to his senses. He was now aware of how far he pushed. He saw nothing, but fear in her eyes. Was this what drove him away from her? His jealously? He assumption that she was playing… toying with his emotions. His phone vibrated again and out of the corner of his eye he could see it was from Sandy. He ignored it. He moved backwards sitting on his butt, completely moving off Lucy. Lucy rose rather quickly making a run for upstairs. Mike was rather quick to react and he caught up pinning her to the wall. "Stop Lucy! I am not going to hurt you! Can you please just stop and listen me?" Mike found himself almost begging. Mike could feel Lucy trembling in his hands. He glanced at both of his hands noticing each was closed around her wrists. He had her pinned to the wall next to the stars. He looked her in the eyes then looked to the side. What was causing him to be so… controlling… was the lack of control in his relationship with Sandy making him power hungry? Was he trying to… control Lucy because he felt helpless in his relationship with Sandy? Where was his relationship with her going? He let go of one of Lucy's wrists. "Lucy…" Mike sighed. "What is wrong with me? Be honest."

"I don't know… I was scared… I didn't want to be left alone!" Lucy trembled as she tried to explain. "You were angry."

"So? When we fought I got angry? What made that one time any different than others?" Mike asked trying to remain calm.

"Because someone helped me realize… that you were not going to put up with me forever… I was afraid… I was going to lose the friendship we had!" Lucy said her voice becoming stronger and then becoming weaker. "But… I was—"

 _"too late"_ her last few words echoed through his ears. He had let go of Lucy's hand and left without a word. Now he sat on his bed sweating gripping his phone. He couldn't even read the texts from Sandy, he was so tense. It didn't click for Mike. He had a loving family, loving girlfriend, roof over his head, food to eat, but why… Mike's train of thought was interrupted by a vibration from his phone. He sighed. He shouldn't keep Sandy waiting. _From Daisy_? Why was Mike getting a text from Daisy?

 _Hi Mikie, are you busy tomorrow? Abbey, Davie, Jasmine, Paulo, Sue, and I want to apologize in person for the unreasonable behavior. You are our friend Mikie and we have not been acting like it. We saw how much Lucy liked you and how you turned her away. We felt it was not fair to her, especially when she had been there for you; just as you were there for her, but life isn't fair, and we didn't take YOUR FEELINGS into consideration. We all want to stay your friend Mikie! Please text me back, we're sorry._

Mike sighed. He got another text. He replied to Daisy's text then closed it. He opened his latest text message first. _Maishul, call me when you can! I am worried! Lucy said you weren't feeling well._ Mike gave a small smile. He read through Sandy's over messages. He froze " _Lucy said_ " finally registered into his brain. Mike reopened Daisy's message and typed another reply.

 _"Did Lucy ask you to?"_ Mike waited shortly. His phone vibrated with a text message, then vibrated a second time. Both from Daisy he ignored the first and went to the second. " _No Mikie, I was feeling bad and Abbey too and Davie and Sue and Paulo. Lucy just kind of gave the final push."_

 _"Did she text today?"_ Mike replied to her text. A few second later.

 _"Yes?! How did you know?"_ Mike read Daisy's text. Mike closed the text. He would read Daisy's first message later. For now he needed to call Sandy. He sighed as he waited for her to pick up. _"Why Lucy? Why?"_

Lucy closed her door behind her. She sat down on her bed. She looked at the small dresser next to her bed. She opened it and pulled out a small flip phone and opened it. She opened her contacts and selected Daisy. She took a deep breath and began typing. When she was finished she sent it to Daisy. She let her ears droop as she sighed as she created a new message. She also trembled as she entered in the phone number that she glanced from Mike's phone. _Hello Sandy, this is Lucy. If you can you should talk to Mike over the phone. Not text, but actual talk. I saw him at school today and he didn't look good. Please talk to him."_ Lucy hit sent. She closed her phone and placed it back in the dresser. Her ears drooped as she stared at the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

Mike groaned as he silenced his alarm clock. He climbed out of bed. He went into the bathroom, surprised his sister wasn't in there. He closed the door and then lifted the toilet sit. He flushed, washed his hands, and combed his fur. He walked back to his room he wrapped his scarf around his neck as he waited for his phone to power on. He glanced at the calendar as he left his room. He dashed back in. He grumbled. He forgot to turn off his alarm last night. Today was Saturday.

It was about two till eleven o'clock as Daisy and Abbey walked up to restaurant they always ate at as a group. They all agreed to meet here at around eleven to apologize to Mike as a group. Daisy was beaming with silly pride that she and Abbey were the first, only to have it shattered as the famous pink bow came into sight. Leaned against the wall, tail only mere inches from the ground, ears drooping a little more than slightly. Daisy and Abbey looked at each other and then Daisy make the Khao Manee aware of their presence. She immediately stood up straight, tail raised around relaxed level, ears perked, and almost painfully obvious fake smile across her face. "You're early Daisy." Lucy said in a pleasant tone.

"Well you were the first." Daisy said making a playful pouty face.

"I just got here Daisy" Lucy stated almost as if to defend herself. They both turned hearing a sigh.

"And thought I was going to be late." Sue explained walking slightly bend forward. McCain standing at her left slightly behind her. "So where are the 'guys'?" she asked and she tone hinting an insult throw at Abbey.

"Fear not fair maiden! Your knight in shiny armor has arrived!" David shouted with serious face and right arm raised with a fist as if he was holding a sword. Paulo was rubbing his face as he walked behind David.

"Why are you here?" Paulo asked looking right at Lucy. With the hurt expressed on her face anyone would have through he told her to go die.

"Really Paulo?" Abbey and Sue crossed their arms.

"I didn't mean it like that! I thought she would have brought him here, since it was her idea." Paulo explained trying to the dodge the death stares.

"He doesn't need to know it was my idea!" Lucy snapped. Daisy and Abbey looked at each other. Paulo sighed. _What does this pansy have that we don't? She throws up this defense… almost aggressive wall around everyone… except him… but why? Why his friendship mean so much more to her than all of ours? Combined? Wait was it that one time?! "MICHAEL!"_ Paulo shook his head. _No! She protected him first…_ Paulo almost jumped as David was below him glaring at him.

"What?" Paulo asked.

"Nothing" David smiled.

"It's eleven oh one and where is he?" Sue tapped her foot. Sue glanced as Lucy, expecting her to defend his tardiness, but Lucy said nothing and just carried a look of concern across her face. Finally the Korat came into view, running. He stopped when he reached the group. To no surprise he wasn't breathing hard, despite the run. The awkwardness overtook them all. They all went silently into the restaurant. The awkwardness continued as they placed their orders.

"Mike you make everything awkward." Paulo said rather jokingly hoping to break the silence. "But that's why we love you, you scarf wearing pansy." Paulo said wrapping his arm around Mike pulling him close. "I will admit I was a bit of a dick, but was that pounding necessary?" Paulo whispered into Mike.

"You deserved an ass kicking, but I did go overboard." Mike whispered back.

"Fair enough" Paulo replied.

"Kiss him. Kiss him." David was echoing as with his hands forming an "O" around his mouth.

"David!" Paulo and Mike blushed shoving each other away. The rest of the group couldn't help chuckling or laughing, even Lucy.

It was getting close to twelve thirty as everyone said their good byes and headed their separate ways. Lucy and Mike were walking together since they lived in the same direction. There was silence between them. Mike didn't know if he should bring up that he found out Lucy planned this and thank her or remain silent about it. "Hey Lucy, do you have anything else to do today?" Mike asked looking towards Lucy. _Wait… Why I am inv—"_

"No" Lucy replied stopping. Mike took a few more steps before stopping and facing her. "Why?" she asked her head slightly tilted sideways.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out… play some video games…" Mike stated.

"Sure" Lucy smiled walking to up Mike.


	14. Chapter 14

"You know I have to envy you Mike." Lucy said lying on her back with legs crossed and hands behind her head.

"Why?" Mike asked sitting criss cross holding a game controller.

"I couldn't handle a long distance relationship. Not being able to hold hands or even see your girlfriend or boyfriend. I couldn't bear it." Lucy said looking at Mike with a smile.

"It's not easy. I would give almost anything to be with her." Mike said. He couldn't believe he said that in front of Lucy.

"I can imagine." Lucy almost giggled.

"Yeah… you want to play Lucy?" Mike asked.

"Sure if you insist." Lucy said playfully sticking out her tongue. Mike handed her the control. Mike decided they should play a single player game. He didn't feel like 'competing' with Lucy. _I am dreaming?_ Lucy lately always seemed to be tense around him. Mike was caught up in his thoughts he was paying attention to Lucy as she asked him a question. Lucy leaned in getting closer to Mike with a confused look on her face as to why Mike was bluntly ignoring her with a blank stare. She continued calling out to Mike, who still lost in thought leaned forward, and with both them leaning their lips touched and Mike instinctually, and unaware, kissed Lucy. As Mike came back from his thoughts a few seconds to Lucy on her back almost tangle in the controller cord, her face red as a tomato. Mike's ears clearly indicated he was confused as the sight before him.

"What are you doing?" Mike sigh he grabbed the controller and pulled it towards him. Unfortunately Lucy hands were still tangled to as Mike rather angrily pulled the controller he pulled the now wrist bound Khao Manee inches from his face. While Mike was confused trying to figure everything out, Lucy wanted off this roller coaster ride.

"You know… given the current situation… not sure if I should… play along… or scream for help…" Lucy answered honestly with a slight bit of panic in her tone.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Mike asked rather unamused.

"Woooow, I didn't my idiot brother was into that kind of stuff." Haley snickered as she took a picture with her phone.

"HALEY!" Mike jumped and ran after Haley, leaving Lucy lying on the floor. Her face consumed in red. It took a few minutes to recover from shock Haley caused. Lucy sat up and on her knees moved over to the console and proceeded to free the controller's grip. As she set the control down just as she was about to let go her face turned deep red. _Wait Mike is… Is that why he likes Sandy more than me…_ Lucy almost took Mike for a masochist, but she was starting to think he is the other side, especially yesterday. _Mike and I got along better when I was nice and insecure…_ Lucy saw Haley and Mike run passed the opened bedroom door. She thought about their past more. Lucy fell over landing on her side. _Mike's a sadist!_

As they were eating several hours later, Lucy was still processing her thoughts as she took another fork full of spaghetti. Haley and Mike were arguing, still, about earlier. Mrs. Scott was shifting her focus between her youngest, her two acting like the youngest, and her guest. Her guest had most of her interest. _Isn't this the same girl that always yelled and argued with Michael?_ Despite that fact she didn't like her son's blood pressure through the roof, it was better than having a nice and…. She couldn't find the word she was looking for. An argumentative female friend and a long distance girlfriend are what she thinks is best for a hormonal teenage boy, but with Lucy behaving like this, she is also asking for it.

Mike watched as Lucy walked down the sidewalk towards her house. She wasn't spending the night which bothered Mike. Mike sighed as he walked upstairs. He sat down on his bed. He looked over at his gaming console. His phone played a lovely tone. He pulled his phone out of his scarf. He got text from Sandy. _Maishul! Guess what. I am coming to Tulip City for a special shoot! And I was able to convince my mom to let me spend some time with you! 3 It's still a couple of weeks out, but I couldn't wait to tell you! I am really looking forward to seeing you again! And this time we will have more than just a few minutes together! I can't wait to see you and love you! 3_ Mike had to read it a third time to make sure it was real. Sandy is going to be in Tulip City, which is twenty minutes south of Roseville. Mike did a fist pump with this hand holding the phone, and almost didn't catch it. It was super excited he ran out of his room to tell his mother the good news.

Lucy groaned with her forehead against the toilet seat. She felt nauseous. She couldn't believe they talked about 'you know who'. She starting pounding her fist on the side of the bathroom counter next her. "Why? Why? Why? Why?! Did she have to come into his life?!" Lucy almost whimpered. "I would be with Mike! Not her!" Lucy heard footsteps outside and covered her mouth. She almost forgot Sam was home visiting, and he was last person on this Earth who she wanted to hear her.

"You ok dear?" Her mother's voice came from the other side of the door.

"I am fine mom, just… you know…" Lucy said.

"Are you having trouble going number two honey?"

"NO! Mom!" Lucy shouted red in the face.

* * *

 **Sorry for the lack of updates. I am really not fond of this chapter to be honest, but I have given up on revises. I am not liking the chapter after this and scrapping it completely; I will try to get it ready for next week, but no promises.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Notes:** Yeah... no I am removing Mike's dream. I promised I would remove that kind of crap!

* * *

It was nice to eat lunch with the gang again, but something felt off. Mike was on cloud nine and Lucy seemed… pleased. At least that's how Sue would describe it. Sue was happy for Mike, but it pained her to see Lucy ignore the rest of world and settle for "existing" in Mike's world. Sue mind going through all the memories focused on those two. The New Year's party… Now that Sue though about it, they were rather awful to Mike because he said some terrible things to Lucy, but Sue had this strong feeling that they only scratched the surface of what Mike told her. Sue could only imagine what things he said, which made the sight of Lucy so close to Mike sickening. Then again Lucy wasn't an angel to Mike either. Regardless, he must have said some nasty and hurtful things to rock Lucy to the core and have her do an almost one hundred and eighty degrees. Sue sighed. It was between those two and if neither want to share then that's business and theirs alone. Sue just sighed again. She honestly hoped Mike would never understand how strong Lucy's feelings toward him are, because if he ever did. It would crush him to see the pain he causing her. They were both her friends, but it was hard to see them like this. Sue looked to Paulo. She rolled her eyes watching him tell David about his 'adventures'. He was sadly the best hope of getting Mike out of the center of Lucy's world. Sue shoved all those thoughts to the back of her head. Daisy was looking at her with a concerned look. Sue just smiled at Daisy, who ignorantly smiled back.

Mike and Lucy were about half way home. Mike was still staring at the calendar repeating counting down the days till he was going to see Sandy. Lucy kept a smile up, but under that smile was pain. Mike didn't offer for her to come over and play video games or hang out. She sighed, which Mike took no notice to. Lucy struggled the keep the smile as they continued. She glanced at Mike, still enthralled by his phone. She was just a friend to Mike, and the only reason they hung out a lot was because they live so close together. They reached Mike's house. Lucy stopped. Her smile completely vanished as Mike kept walking, oblivious to the world. "Mike!" Lucy called out. Mike stopped and turned a questioning look on his face. She kept a neutral face and she silently pointed to his house. Mike crossed the street with haste and went into his house. Lucy chuckled to herself as she continued walking home. It was the only thing she could do to keep from crying. In the distance a familiar cloaked figure shook its head.

Mike had the biggest shit eating grin on his face as he was dreaming.

Lucy had small smile on her face as she was dreaming. In a love hotel room, Mike and Lucy were on the bed. Mike was sitting up with Lucy on his lap. He had his arms wrapped around her, purring in her ear as she leaned back against him. "I love you, Mike." Lucy said. In response Mike purred slightly louder. He very gently turned her head to the side kissing on her the cheek and starting holding one of her hands.

"I love you" Mike said. Lucy smiled, but turned as the door opened.

"Thank you for warming him up for me!" smirked a female figure. It only took a few seconds for Lucy to recognize the black hair and blue ribbon. She had duct tape in one hand and rope in the other. Mike got up forcing Lucy of him and onto the floor on her all fours. She looked up only for duct tape to slapped over her mouth. Her wrist hurt and Sandy tied them behind her with the rope and then wrapped around her neck and forced Lucy outside the room. Sandy grinned as she took the rope wrapped around Lucy's neck and tied the other end to the door handle and close the door. Leaving Lucy gagged and tied up outside. The rope was short to Lucy was basically forced against the wall. She could hear faint sounds on the other side. It was only moments late, which felt like hours. Sandy opened grabbed the rope tied to the door and forced Lucy back into the room. With her foot against the back of Lucy's head Sandy forced Lucy on the floor stomach first. She untied the rope around Lucy's neck and pulled the rope around her wrists off, and finally ripped the duct tape off her mouth. Sandy smirked grabbing Lucy's chin. "Keep him company till I get back!" Sandy commanded. Sandy then stood gave Mike a good bye kiss and left. Lucy opened her eyes. She felt cold. She curled up making sure to wrap herself up with blankets best she could, but it was no use. She still felt so cold.

His eyes shot open. He laid there covered in sweat and his lustful shame. He rolled over curling in a ball. He saw a picture of Lucy and him. He lowered his head closing his eyes. He was shaking. He had just, his is mind, defiled his best friend.


	16. Chapter 16

The next couple of days were in appearance normal, but on the inside Mike was a wreck. The excitement of Sandy's arrival, Mike's very vivid dream, and Lucy always sitting next to him; they all put Mike a little on edge. So much Mike wasn't sleeping well or really having much of an appetite. Although one couldn't really tell by looking at him, everyone had this sense that something wasn't right. They all knew if anyone asked Mike "What wrong?" "Something going on?" he would say everything is fine with a smile on his face. His friends knew because they watched it when Paulo asked him.

As Lucy walked home next to Mike, who was staring at his phone, she had come up with a plan to get Mike to talk. If she was going to hold the title of his best friend, she needed to do this. As she thought her plan through, she knew there was good chance that it could very well back fire. She gulped remembering December. Of course Mike was too engulfed by his phone to notice Lucy's plotting. They were walking pass a brick wall. Lucy debated on refusing to let Mike in his house. She saw the brick wall was coming to an end. She knew it was now or never. She basically slammed her side into Mike forcing him against the wall. Lucy had Mike pinned against the wall. She noticed, perhaps just in time, that Mike dropped his phone in the surprise. She almost had to dive to catch it. Though she saved the phone she left a big opening for Mike to escape. Mike glared as he grabbed his phone, rather aggressively, from Lucy. Just before Mike had snatched his phone back, Lucy did see a picture of Sandy. Mike turned and started walking away. Lucy flinched as if she expected Mike to strike her. She reached for Mike missing his scarf and catching his hand as it swung back with his walk. Mike turned facing Lucy. They both looked at each other fully aware they are holding hands. Mike glared "I am not talking to you!" he pulled his hand, but couldn't break free of Lucy's grip. He pulled and started jerking, but Lucy's grip would not give. "Let go on me you—" He cut himself off even surprising himself. He stared into Lucy's blue eyes. They expressed concern. He felt the roughness of the bricks brush against his back. He was now aware after his jerking stopped Lucy swapped around her hand. Now he was pinned against the wall. Their locked hands were pressed against his chest.

"Mike, please talk to me." Lucy begged. Mike looked into her eyes. They showed a longing, but loving expression.

"I had a dream about you sucking my dick!" Mike shouted in her face. He hoped the shock would cause her to let up enough for him to make his escape, but Lucy's resolve, at least appeared, to remain. "You ever swa—" He cut himself barely believed what he just said as he watched as Lucy let go and walk away towards her house. Mike was breathing heavy. He slid down the wall onto his butt. _"Why? Why? Why? WHY? Why, did I say that?!"_ _"She asked out of concern! She asked out of love!"_ Mike shook his head. " _You got Sandy. You got Sandy. You got Sandy."_ Mike smiled nervously. He started laughing. He got up. "You got Sandy!" rang through his ears as he saw the cloaked figure flash before his eyes. He coughed a he leaned against the wall. His stomach hurt, his head hurt. He pressed against the wall as he felt his strength leave him. He felt his hand scrape the wall as it slide. He wanted to muttered "Fuck" but he couldn't get out a word. He fought to get to the ground the slowly before he blacked out.

Mike blinked his eyes open. He struggle to get up, but coughed as he didn't get half way. "My god Michael what are you doing to yourself?" He could make out his mom's voice. As he became aware of his surrounding he noticed he was tucked into his bed. "Have you no shame Michael?! Blacking out on the sidewalk! Unbelievable! Haley! Is the soup done?" His mother called to downstairs. Normally Mike's hearing would have heard Haley's response, but he heard nothing. "Ok I will be down in a minute!" His mother called again.

"Sorry Mom." Mike croaked finally being able to speak. "Thanks for coming to get me." She shook her head and rubbed her forehead with frustration.

"I can't believe you! You made her carry to all the way home." She sighed. She noticed her son's burning and feverish face showed some confusion. "Lucy carried you home all by herself; your unconscious and pathetic body leaning on her shoulders. You owe her a big tha—" Mike didn't catch the rest as his mind drifted. A gentle smack from his mother brought him back. She had a bowl of soup in her free hand.

"MOM phone's for you! It's Dad!" Haley called. His mother sighed. She took the bowl and left his room.

"He is awake now" He could barely hear his mom's voice. "You don't have to. Ok—" He couldn't make out the rest. He just sat and waited. He heard footsteps. He looked surprising her and almost causing her to spill the soup. Lucy cautiously approached Mike. She grabbed a spoonful of soup and gave it a gentle blow before presenting to Mike. He didn't move. He was staring into her eyes. He saw that same express of longing, but loving expression.

"If it makes you" Lucy stuttered the next part "uncomfortable" She finished her sentence as she started "I can leave." She waited for Mike to respond. She waited longer than she should have Mike thought. Mike opened his mouth to speak, but Lucy, without looking at him, placed the spoon his mouth. She waited until Mike opened his mouth and she offered another spoonful. Mike took the second spoonfull with more grace. "Don't worry Mike; I will make sure you're all better before Sandy shows up." Lucy said. She was forcing herself to smile, but she couldn't. Though he didn't show it, he saw that expression she made. Mike would never forget that expression her had as it would haunt him for the rest of his life.

As the week continued on Lucy visited Mike going over what he missed in the classes their shared and gave him notes from Daisy and Abbey for English and Paulo for math. She often played videos game as he watched from under the blankets on his bed. They played some two player games which Lucy carefully let him win every time. Although many times he wanted her to leave because she didn't deserved how he viewed her and ultimately how he treated her. She loved him and he was aware, painfully aware.


	17. Chapter 17

"Maishul!" Mike could hardly believe his ears. He wasn't sure if he could trust his own eyes. She gave him an adorable smile as she grabbed and held his hand. She was real and she was here. He was in awe of her presence which caused Sandy to giggle. He turned a bright red. Though it was only two days they got together, it was two whole days. Mike was always trembling with joy as he thought about it.

The first day wasn't horrible, but it didn't go well. After an awkward and almost miserable two hours at the arcade Mike learned that Sandy not only wasn't good at video games, but she is a very sore loser. The next couple of hours at the mall were less of a disaster and more of awkward and quiet misery. As much as Mike didn't enjoy shopping at the mall, he didn't show it or at least he tried not to. They reached Mike's house riding in Sandy's limo. Mike proudly introduced Sandy to his family. Dinner, thankfully, went rather smoothly. After dinner they went up to Mike's room, Sandy leading the way. She seemed rather disappointed at the simplicity of Mike's room. She blushed after taking notice to the picture of her on his desk. They both just stood quietly in his room. Something was dawning on the two of them, but they both denied it. They wanted to deny it. For the rest of the evening Mike sat on the floor playing video games while Sandy watched. Though they kissed good bye and waved as Sandy's limo drove out of sight, Mike felt uneasy.

Day two was going to be different. Mike was determined to make it so! Mike sighed holding onto the two amusement park tickets. He was waiting for Sandy. She was already fifteen minutes late and counting. Mike was starting to give up on hope that she was coming. Mike sat down on the bench just watching a people continued to go in. "Maishul? You ready?" Mike was looked up to see Sandy with her sunhat slight bent over and looking down towards him. He hopped off the bench almost bumping into Sandy and took her hand leading the way. They didn't go on many rides and the ones they did were rather mellow and not exciting. They went and watched a few of the shows, but none of the ones they watched really entertained both of them. When Mike pushed Sandy to riding on one roller coaster even a smaller one, she refused almost throwing a tantrum. Day two was not a success either.

They had left the amusement park sooner than expected. They were silent the whole limo ride back to Mike's house. They were going to go out eating at a very nice restaurant, but that wasn't for a couple of hours. Mike held his front door open for Sandy and closed it behind him. Sandy was standing in the entryway looking into the living room. "Give me back my nose" Mike heard from the other side of Sandy. Mike squeezed around Sandy. "If you don't give me back my nose, then I take yours!" Lucy laughed soothingly making a fist tucking her thumb between her pointer and middle finger, copying Christ who was being held in her other arm. "Oh hi" Lucy said rather startled now aware that there was an audience viewing her playing with Chris. "You two are early. Mike your mom should be home in..." Lucy trailed off as Mike basically stomped up to his room. Sandy looked at Lucy then followed Mike upstairs. Mike jumped on his bed and buried his face into is pillow. " _Why is she here? Why does she have to be here?"_

"I hope he wasn't too much trouble." Mike recognized his mom's voice. "Are you alright?

"I am fine. Chris was a good." Mike noticed Lucy starting to trail off.

"Are they home?" his mother asked.

"Yes, they got home a few minutes ago." Lucy answered her voice seemed troubled. His time with Sandy was turning into a complete disaster.

"Sorry bother you like this." He heard his mom downstairs.

"It's no problem. Bye bye Chris." Lucy said very playfully. Mike couldn't remember the last time he heard her use that tone. Mike sat up as he heard the front door close. Sandy was sitting in his chair with her elbow rested and her head resting in her hand. She looked annoyed, but Mike couldn't really blame her.

"Hey let's go play with Chris for a little bit." Mike suggested trying to salvage the day.

"Go ahead." Sandy said not ever looking at Mike. Mike got up off the bed. "So that's Lucy I take it." Sandy stated still not looking in Mike's direction. Mike opened to mouth to answer, but Sandy continued. "There something about her, something that really bothers me." Sandy said now looking at Mike with a serious but concerned expression. "Now that I really think about it" Sandy paused. "I think you should stop hanging out with her. Your descriptions of her have varied and now seeing her. There is something really off about her that makes me feel uncomfortable. She gives off this aura." Sandy explained looking at her as if she was looking for the right words. " _She's right… Lucy does give off this aura of—"_ "Insincerity" Sandy interrupted Mike's thoughts. She was looking at Mike with an almost begging look.

"Michael, can you come down and watch Chris for a little bit? I want to start dinner." His mother called from downstairs. Mike and Sandy stared at each other for a few moments. Sandy gave Mike a little nod and he headed downstairs. "Good you're alone." His mother said seeing it was just his son that came downstairs.

"Ok?" Mike was quite confused.

"Did you see Chris misbehave when you came home?" his mother asked.

"No why?" Mike asked even more confused.

"Lucy looked very upset. I was wondering if Chris was being rough that's all." His mother finished as she went back putting groceries away.

"Wait why does it matter if Sandy came down with me?" Mike asked getting a little upset. His mother ignored him as she continued to put the groceries away. Mike stormed off back to his room, but made sure to cool down before going in. Mike cracked his door open slightly. He was able to see inside and saw Sandy looking at her phone busy doing something. Mike opened the door further. Sandy, now aware Mike was back, put her phone away rather quickly.

Surprising dinner was the best part. Mike felt a little uncomfortable being all dressed up in very fancy and pricy restaurant. As expected the food was delicious. Sandy looked absolutely beautiful in her dress. Mike wished it would have lasted longer, but dinner can only go on for so long. It was time for what Mike dreaded most. The limo pulled up outside of Mike's house. They held each other's hand as they stood next to the limo. Sandy gave Mike a kiss on the forehead. They said good byes, leaving Mike feeling nothing but pain as her limo drove away. Mike walked up to his house, once the limo was out of sight, head lower rather depressed. He undid his tie and started unbuttoning his dress shirt revealing the white undershirt underneath. "Are you ok Mike?" Mike almost jumped out of his fur. He recognized that voice all too well. Before he could he get out a word he found himself leaning on her. He sighed. He looked at Lucy. He started to feel anger boiling inside him. _"Of course she is here! Come to rub in how my relationship with Sandy is falling apart! Come to win me over when I am feeling weak! She waited her like creep! Waiting to strike! FUCKEN BITCH!"_ He hid his anger behind the disappointment of his time with Sandy. He watched Lucy wipe a tear from her eye. He was a bit shock to see her reach and start to wipe the tears in his eyes. "Come on Mike, you guys have been together for years. Something like this is going to ruin your relationship." Lucy said. She tried smiling. She tried so hard to smile. She barely managed to put her hand in front of Mike's face blocking him and causing him to kiss her hand. "What are you doing Mike?!" She was very startled now putting some distance between the two. He stared at her for a few seconds, and then his eyes flooded with tears. He grabbed her pulled her in and buried his face in her chest above her breasts. _"So much for your tender confession… That was a quick rebound. Make you feel better?"_

"I understand…" Mike whimpered. "I understand…"


	18. Chapter 18

"Just because everything didn't go great doesn't mean it over." Lucy said gently rocking the sobbing Mike. "Hey just text her I am sure she will respond back and tell you she loves you."

"Heh heh heh…. Lucy?" Mike looked up at Lucy his face soaked with tears. He had a rather creepy smile on his face. "Tell me. How you can keep supporting Sandy and me? How can you give help us when it's much easier not to?"

"Mike, this isn't—"

"No!" Mike now standing up gripping Lucy's ribbon with each hand, but anyone looking at them to the side might think he was choking her. "You are not dodging this!"

"Mike, you're acting like I did when you rejected me. You're not thinking straight. I almost had sex with Paulo. You will probably do something will regret." Lucy tried explaining. She decided to go with the flow, but she was going to stop Mike from doing anything he would regret.

"That's not what I asked!" Mike almost shouted getting anger. "Just stop! You're provoking me to be mad at you so I forget my time with Sandy was awful! WHY?!" Mike gripped tighter almost actually choking her.

"Mike I am—" Lucy started to speak.

"Is this because of the past? Is this because what I said? You're letting me use you as a verbal punching bag because you used me a physical one? Is it? Tell me why!" Mike started begging. "Tell me why you are sacrificing your own happiness for... my… happiness…" Mike after hearing his owns words. He knew the reason. He started shaking. His phone made a jingle as a new text came in. Lucy managed to gently free herself from Mike's grip and grab his phone from his dress shirt pocket. It was a text from Sandy. Lucy read it. "What does it say?" he asked. "Give it to me!" Mike said reaching for it as Lucy was trying to keep it from Mike. He grabbed her free wrist and then grabbed the phone. He let go of her and read the text.

"Mike… I am sorry." Mike heard Lucy's sorrowful tone.

"Heh heh…" Mike started crying. _Michael, this time together has made me realize something… painful. We really don't have a lot in common. I don't really want to do this… but I think it will be for the better of both of us. I am breaking up with you Michael. I am really sorry._ Lucy could see it his eyes. He was gone. Lost. She knew what it felt like. As Mike began trembling more, Lucy took a deep breathe. She went through this is alone, but she wasn't going to let him. She started to reach out to hug him, but she stopped herself. She wasn't sure how she could help me. She wanted to help him. She grabbed him forcing him to lean on her as she walked him to his front door. She opened and continued guiding her best friend upstairs to his room. Lucy made quick eye contact with Mike's mother as she started with Mike up the stairs. Mike's mother could see her son's red eyes and dull movements almost as if Lucy was dragging him. She sat Mike down on his bed. Mike's mind was whirling. It finally hit him it's over for him and Sandy. _I am alone…_ He looked to right. Lucy was sitting next to letting him lean on her. He was too focused on her presence to see her expression. _I have Lucy…_ "Lucy… Sandy is gone…" he started looking at the floor than slowly rose looking her in the eyes. He started chuckling to himself. She was pathetic. He right there for her taking. Even if she waited for the wounds to heal before taking him she was his. _But she is pathetic. She would just stand by and watch someone else take me. She so pathetic! But… she… loves… me… what does that make me…?_ He felt some pain in his chest. He grabbed his chest hoping it would stop or at least ease the pain.

"Mike are you ok?!" Lucy voice of worry almost rang through his ears. He felt his heart race. This wasn't the first time he experienced this, but it had been a long time since it was this fast. He grabbed Lucy by the shoulders and kissed her. The kiss went on for several seconds; it wasn't until almost a minute that Lucy gently broke free. She gave Mike a very nervous smile.

Mike slammed his fist against the wall as the shower water continued to pounding on the back of his head and run down his back into the swirling vortex before disappearing down the drain. After this kiss with Lucy, she just smiled at him. A little pink in the face, but she just smiled at him. She left without a word and she was all that was on mind. _Maybe she is right. Maybe I am just using her as a rebound to deal with the pain. God I feel more like an asshole for what I told her back then!_ He stood up straight and reached for the soup. He started scrubbing himself, but stopped dropping the soap. He didn't care. _I made her feel like this. Sandy said there was something insincere… Fuck Sandy that… that! No. No! It's Lucy's fault! No. No. No! Why I am mad at Lucy? Why I am even mad? Maybe Sandy breaking up with me has given me a second chance! A second chance…_


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Notes:** Umm hi... I will try in the future to keep the updates coming or at least keep you updated on why there isn't updates. Sorry

* * *

It was quiet. They looked at each other and at him. All of them wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say. Some shot some glances her way, but knew it wasn't fair to put this on her. Finally after a sigh, he walked into the school front entrance leaving the rest outside. They all watched as Mike walked away. His stomach hurt with every step he took. He told them it was over between him and Sandy. He didn't feel a burden lifted off his chest, but a churning in his stomach. They all now looked at her with almost expecting eyes. She gave them a look that expressed 'what do I do?' almost a 'why me look?' She knew deep down he didn't love her. If he did he never would pursued Sandy. Maybe he did love her, but it was easier to love Sandy. She wanted to help, but she knew it would make matters worse. She now looked at Paulo, David, and Abbey. He needed some help from a guy, or at least she thought so. A girl would only make matters worse. She went to open her mouth, but with the almost glare she was getting it was if they could read her mind. It was Daisy who finally broke the silence.

"You're the best person to help Mikie and you know it!" She pointed out as if was supposed painfully obvious.

"No! I am not!" Lucy shot back. "He made it clear as day he doesn't have those kind of feels for me!" Lucy shouted then stomp off. As she walked through the halls to homeroom, memories of that evening in the December were coming to foreground of her mind. She knew he didn't hate her, but she knew you couldn't say that to someone you deeply care about much less loved. She knew a relationship between them would be unhealthy. He would just use her. Not that he would purposely use her. Lucy shook her head. She needed to focus on school for now. Stressing out isn't going to help anyone. As she sat down in her desk, she wondered if her friends were going to shoved him onto her as they did the reverse for Mike. She hoped they would have learned from the mistake the first time. She stared at her desk. She shook her head again. No it would… she couldn't get it out of her mind. She caught his eyes looking at her. They were interrupted by their homeroom teacher entering the room. Lucy thought to herself. _Getting into a relationship would be selfish on both our parts… but maybe it might help us both move on._

Mike sighed as he entered social studies class. He took his seat. He almost didn't notice Lucy take the seat next to him. There was a substitute teacher counting papers and counting students. The bell rang. The sub walked around placing a small pile on the desk in the front of each row. "It's the old 'Take one and pass the rest back'" The sub said sounding a little bored. "You may work in pairs, but ONLY pairs. If I can hear your conversation clearly and you're not in the front row; you are too loud." He sat down in the chair behind the desk and pulled out a book to read.

"Want to work together Mike?" Lucy asked grabbing Mike's attention.

"Yeah" Mike trailed off. He got up and squeezed between the large group students grabbing text books. Mike was able to grab two and squeeze out and back to his desk. He placed one on his desk and handed Lucy the other.

"Hey Mike" Lucy started as she waited for Mike to get to the correct page.

"Yeah" Mike asked looking as if he was going to scratch his head. Then a small hope lite up inside him.

"You want to hang out at my house after school?" Lucy invited. Mike gave a nod trying to hide his disappointment. He went back to flipping through papers.

"We are going to win this time!" Paulo said as he opened a can and began chugging. Sue rubbed her face as she rolled her eyes. "BURP" Paulo belched loudly. "Just over halfway!" Paulo said just before continuing his chugging.

"Go Go!" David said with his usual silly face. Mike was rather happy that Paulo had the center of attention. He was sitting next to Lucy who was busy eating her lunch not interested at all in Paulo and David's shenanigans. Mike pressed his foot against Lucy's foot. Lucy face turned a little pink.

"Mike can't you get my attention another way." Lucy whispered not upset, but quite embarrassed. Mike quickly kissed and the pulled his head back over his tray. Mike went back to eating. _"What the hell was that for JERKFACE! Rebounding loser!"_ Lucy's voiced echoed through his head. Mike glanced over back at Lucy. He saw her wipe her face and continue eating. He sighed looking disappointed.

"Did we just miss something?" Sue asked turning just to see Lucy finish wiping.

"Well Mike has Lucy's food on his face! They were totally making out!" David said raising both his fists in the air and standing up.

"Sit down David." Paulo said putting down the empty can. "She probably put it on his face since he too close."

"Hmm?" Lucy tilted her head. Sue started chuckling covering her mouth. The rest figured Lucy wasn't quite aware how CLOSE Mike was or she didn't care. Lucy noticed the food on Mike's face. She grabbed her napkin and rather harshly wiped Mike's face. Mike rubbed his face were Lucy's wiped. Lucy was too embarrassed at what she did to notice Mike rubbing his slightly sore face.

"You two should go out!" David excitedly almost shouted with both his hands on the table leaning in their direction.

"That's probably the smartest thing David has ever said" Sue commented. Lucy crumbled the napkin into a ball and readied her aim and nail David in the face with the napkin. David fell back into his chair. _"Like hell I am going with this horny jerkface!"_ her voice again echoed in her mind.

"Hey Paulo, can I see the can? I want to check and see if you won." Lucy said with a smirk.

"Nope! I lost! Oh shucks" Paulo said as he got up and throw the can into the recycling.


End file.
